Savias Azul and the Olympians: The Curse of Hades
by SonOfTheAngels
Summary: Past problems for the Olympians impact on a young half-blood, who remains undetermined. A curse fall upon him, and his travels to camp half blood end with the news that he must retrieve a old glamour to stop this - which is in Hades Grasp. T
1. Prologue Part 1: Glamorous

**(A\N: Hey Folks, this is my first Percy Jackson & the Olympians Fanfiction – Savias Azul and the Olympians: The Curse of Hades. Fic one of a five series – please review: but no flames. This is prologue – part one of two, and then I will focus on Savias – the main character)**

**Savias Azul and the Olympians: The Curse of Hades**

**Prologue Part One: Glamorous**

**Mt. Etna, Sicily, Italy. Year and a half after the First Titan War**

_A surge of energy cackled through the night sky as Mt. Etna rumbled around the three hideous beasts. The Elder Cyclops's constant work was about to pay off, all the months hammering in their sweltering forges, all the nuisance draft copy's that had to be thrown away because they were one inch off perfect. But now, now they were finally there, just a few more days cooling of the sizzling bolt. Brontes with his hardy leadership, Arges with his magic craftsmanship, and Steropes and his genius approach when in the fiery tombs of the volcano; they had managed to create Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt. But, the job was not yet done, they were under strict orders to delicately cool Zeus's master bolt in the hazardous chambers of Etna. Anything but the one-eyed beasts - whom, were performing such a burden as they honoured Zeus, after he freed them from the gloomy hallows of Tartarus, letting them escape from the terrifying claws of Kampe – would fry in such a fatal climate, but the Cyclopes were resistant to heat, even down in the Pyroclastic tunnels of the mountain. The master bolt was exquisitely placed in the bubbling lava by Steropes and Arges, nesting themselves on two rocks lifting out of the molten terror._

_Brontes was formidably instructing his brethren from a clifface, sticking out of the inner rocky edge of the Volcano. _

"_That's it brothers, nice and slow..."He chuckled, his head filling with glee thoughts as he imagined the riches he would collect when Zeus gained control over the bolt. "Steropes! Joist it up a little, this should be millimetre perfect!" _

_He bellowed and shrieked instructions, not once straying from the task at hand, except maybe to picture himself wallowing in Ogygian Gold and Stygian Silver. He had a gleam in his eye and a grin set on his face, exposing his crooked teeth. _

_But, his smile was not to last long, for a shocking visit from a certain someone was going to banish all thoughts of gold. _

_And so it began when a golden light appeared in the fire. Immediately filling the thoughts of the brothers with power and wealth. Brontes jumped down from his perch, and proceeded to clamber across a stepping stone like formation of rocks. He scrambled onto a platform and inspected the golden gleam in the liquid._

_It was Arges who broke the silence "Wh- What is that mysterious light" He was squinting at the power of the brightness, then couldn't take it anymore, and whipped his head away. "By the gods! Its brighter than Apollo's teeth"_

_This was followed by a series of gasps as Brontes scooped his hand in the lava and brought up a beautiful glamour. _

_It was a skull. But made entirely of gold. And a black Jewell was encrusted in the forehead of it, glinting in the reflection of the onlooking eyes. _

_It was wonderful. And somewhat deceiving._

_It shone like a star in space, and was immaculately clean despite being entombed in a fiery sea. The Cyclopes were dumbfounded. _

"_This could buy us incredible riches" Brontes stated._

"_But what a wonderful souvenir it would be as well" Steropes then said._

"_Nonsense, imagine Lord Zeus's gratitude to us if we supply him with such a gift" Arges suggested._

_They were stopped dead by a ghostly voice booming from behind them._

"_**Yes all splendid ideas, a shame that none of them will be done"**_

_Lord Hades himself stood there. Arms crossed in a powerful pose. He radiated the sheer thing, instantly the Cyclopes knew who was boss and that they should be obeying this deity._

"_L-L-Lord Hades" Bronte Stammered, then swiftly regained his composure "What brings you here?"_

"_**Ah, take a guess – yes, that skull is letting of huge amounts of power, power only a fool such as Zeus would miss" **__His voice was echoing across the wall of the volcano – bellowing into the Cyclopes ears. __**"Now, a normal god would just take the skull from you – but unfortunately I promised my Furies a treat. So, you better hand that over – quick"**_

_And soon enough – the flapping of wings was heard in the distance. And a terrifying snarl drifted through the Volcano. _

_Silence prevails. One Second. Two. Three_

_Alecto lunged at Brontes, slicing down at his throat. He just managed to pummel her away with a strong fist as her sisters flew down and snatched the skull from his clutches. Arges did get to twirl the dazed Alecto round in a circle before slamming her against the wall and Steropes did get to grab the foot of Tisiphones foot and send her sprawling across a rocky surface. But the skull was already gone._

_Because as quickly as it started. It finished_

_Hades disappeared in a spiral of flames._

_The Cyclopes stared on in awe._

_And the legend of the Golden Skull Begins._

_**(A/N: And there we have it – I hope you all noticed the pun when lord Hades comes in – stopped dead – LOL! Anyway I was inspired by a few stroy here I have to say, so if you like compliments, here goes:**_

_**Broken Bow Series:**_

_**Xed Alpha is a legend producing something like this**_

_**Shane Collins and the Olympians:**_

_**Great Story; there best be more**_

_**Thalia the Huntress:**_

_**AWESOME!**_

_**Please review!)**_

_**Coming Up Next:**_

_**The truth behind the skull is revealed, and Zeus gets message from the fates which can only mean trouble in the future. Thunderstorms will rage and tidal waves will raise as Poseidon pales when a truth is revealed**_


	2. Prologue Part 2: Rich Suspicions

**(A/N: Prologue Part Two here folks, then we will get to the real story. Please review!)**

**Savias Azul and the Olympians: The Curse of Hades**

**Prologue Part Two: Rich Suspicions**

_**Mt. Olympus, New York, America**_

_The Fates just sat there. Staring Lord Zeus in the eye, they had appeared out of nowhere, but this wasn't the first time. Zeus was dressed in a pinstriped suit, his shaggy beard was neatly trimmed and could be described of being handsome, if he didn't have a cold grave face set on his usually confident look._

_Why were they here? This could only mean bad things… A prophecy?_

_Then, in a cold, ghostly voice, they spoke. As one._

"_Hades Golden Curse shall be upon, Lord Poseidon's secret son"_

_Silence._

_Poseidon had another son? By Olympus, that scoundrel! Yes, there was no longer a pact stopping me and my brothers from having one, but we agreed to respect Thalia, Percy and Nico and not have one! A word must be spoken to him!_

_Then a terrifying realisation dawned on Zeus like a strike from his Master Bolt._

_The Golden Curse._

_Hades still had the skull._

_Zeus closed his eyes in anger as the Fates disappeared in a cloud of ash. The Golden Curse was found by the titans, when they reigned in The Golden Age, it was a crystal – which was now embedded in the forehead of a skull, forged entirely out of gold by Telkhines – which gave off a curse meaning the person struck with it would be destined to die by the next solstice. 13 days. Zeus had commanded Hades, to destroy the bone when he first retrieved it after the first great war, yet it seems that his fool brother had kept it. And a Poseidon's son? This barely bothered him; in fact, he would rather have him dead… But Hades could be planning to overthrow him? Possibilities. Suspicions. When Hades first found out it gave off a curse it was kept a secret between himself, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia and Hera. And Hades, of course. The lord of the dead found the truth of this skull after a soul miraculously escaped punishment and screamed at him the unspeakable truth, this one fact caused commotion beyond measure in the original council – and yet Zeus still only knew one thing:_

_**A Son of Poseidon was going to die. **_

_**(A/N: Yay! We can get on with the story! I hope you like it… Please Review the prologue… But no flamers!)**_

_**Coming Up:**_

_**We learn about Savias as he comes to grips with an emotional family secret and he gets to know his true powers, he know something is wrong with him, he just didn't imagine it would be this cool. **_


End file.
